


[Podfic] Early Days

by do_it_to_julia



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Music, Omicron Theta Colony, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Turing Fest, Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia
Summary: “Am I programmed to love him?”“No. Why? Do you feel anything for him?”“Yes,” Lore said with a nod, not taking his eyes from Data. “Is that normal?”Was anything about this normal? Soong didn’t think so, but he assured Lore that it was quite human to love one’s brother.
Relationships: Data & Lore & Noonian Soong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	[Podfic] Early Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Early Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080340) by [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce). 



> I have to apologise for the poor quality of the first 1k words - I came down with the flu and had to record this in a rush after I recovered, and my voice was still pretty weak. I'm hoping to have a go at re-recording it once my voice recovers, but I hope this will suffice for now :)

[[Podfic] Early Days, by flowerdeluce](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qwfaz79zfm08zee/early_days_podfic.mp3?dl=0)

Recorded for the Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020.

 **TNG music tracks used:**  
  
Double Star [Evolution] by Ron Jones  
Other ambient tracks by Dennis McCarthy, Ron Jones & Fred Steiner, from TNG season 1

 **Sound effects used:**  
  
<https://freesound.org/people/AntonioZozobra/sounds/468975/>  
Countryside birds - Antonio Zozobra (CC BY-NC 3.0)  
  
<https://freesound.org/people/FlatHill/sounds/237729/>  
Rain and Thunder 4 - FlatHill (CC0 1.0)  
  
<https://freesound.org/people/lennyboy/sounds/244053/>  
Thunder - Lennyboy (CC0 1.0)  
  
<https://freesound.org/people/bone666138/sounds/198858/>  
Thunder-2 - bone666138 (CC BY 3.0)  
  
<https://freesound.org/people/crosbychris/sounds/75199/>  
july 1st 2009 at 03.20, moderate distant thunderstorm with heavy rain (part 1).mp3 - crosbychris (CC BY 3.0)

_Star Trek remains the property of CBS Studios. All elements of this transformative fanwork are covered under Fair Use._


End file.
